


Holiday Indulgence

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sick Character, Sick Iris West, Sickfic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, West-Allen - Freeform, a little too much alcohol, upset stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Iris and Barry spent Christmas Day at Joe’s house. They ate a lot, and unknown to Barry, Iris drank a lot. When they arrived home Iris’s stomach was rebelling at how stuffed she was. Barry comforts her when she winds up vomiting. Later, when she feels better, they are both horny and take care of each other’s sexual needs.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Holiday Indulgence

The holidays were a great time of year. The joy of giving and receiving, being with family near and far, and of course the food. Tonight Iris was feeling the effects of the last one.   
Today was Christmas Day. They had been at Joe’s house all day. He had made all of both Iris and Barry’s favorite foods and desserts. Iris wasn’t sure when she lost track of what she had been eating, but right now she felt awfully stuffed, so stuffed she thought she may not be able to keep it down. Even Barry with his super fast metabolism was feeling over stuffed. Luckily for Barry, that feeling would go away shortly, but for Iris, she was going to suffer for a while. 

It was around midnight when Barry was awoken by Iris’s soft cry’s of discomfort.

“Are you ok?”, Barry asked turning the bedside light on. 

“I feel really sick.”, Iris moaned.   
She had sweat beading up on her forehead and her face had a light tint of green to it. 

“Can I do anything?”, Barry asked gently rubbing her cheek. 

“Rub my stomach.”, she requested.

Barry moved his hand to Iris’s bloated belly and started to rub softly. Iris closed her eyes wishing the queasiness would go away. 

“Do you feel any better?”, Barry asked after a few minutes of rubbing her gurgling stomach. 

He was concerned, he loved his wife, but rubbing Iris’s upset belly, feeling it make noises under his hand, was making him really hard. 

“Not really.”, she moaned. 

“Your stomach feels really sick underneath my hand.” Barry said closing his eyes as a sudden sharp sensation of arousal shot through his stomach. 

Barry had a belly kink, and Iris had indulged in some belly stuffing with him over the past few months, so right now she knew  
exactly what her sick noisy stomach was doing to him. 

“I know Barr, but right now I’m not just stuffed and gassy, I think I’m going to be sick.”

Iris sat up suddenly, got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. 

Barry followed her trying to ignore the large bulge in his shorts. 

Iris got down on her knees and leaned over the toilet bowl and started to gag, but nothing was coming up. Barry kneeled down next to her, he placed his hand on her back and started to rub. 

She continued to burp and gag, but she was only bringing up a small amount of saliva. Tears were streaming down her face. 

“I don’t know why nothing’s coming up, I feel terrible.”, she cried.

She actually looked terrible too. She was sweaty and pale, her cheeks were flushed and her body obviously needed to get rid of whatever was making her feel like this. 

Barry wondered if this was more than just overeating making her sick. He wondered if she was actually coming down with a stomach virus. 

“Maybe you should try using your finger.”, Barry suggested. 

“That’s gross.”, Iris cried again. 

She started to gag again, this time bringing up a burst of clear liquid.

“Maybe you had too much to drink?”, Barry asked softly. He hadn’t been paying attention to her alcohol intake. He wasn’t that type of husband, and Iris wasn’t the type of person to have more than two or three drinks anyway. 

She would have answered the question, but finally a deep burp started the flow of vomit. 

“It hurts!”, she said in between spasms. 

“I’m right here with you Iris. You’re ok, I promise.”, Barry said continuing to rub over her back. 

She was vomiting a lot now. Barry held her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. 

Finally after about twenty minutes and two episodes of severe vomiting, Iris’s stomach started to settle down. They sat against the wall. Iris cuddled up into Barry, her head on his chest, while Barry moved his fingers through her hair and over her cheek. 

“I think it was a combination of too much food and drink.”, she admitted.

“I’m sorry Barr.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for Iris.”

“I overdid it today. I know better than that.”

“Iris, you had a great time today with your family and friends. So you overdid it, so what? It happens to all of us once in a while.”

Iris’s stomach made a loud queasy noise. 

“You ok?”

“Nope!”, she said heading back over to the toilet. Barry followed her, comforting her the best he could. 

This time the vomiting was a lot less violent. When she finished she walked over to the sink and washed her face, rinsed her mouth, and brushed her teeth. Barry knew that meant she felt better now. 

“I’ll meet you in the room.”, he said placing a kiss on the top of her head. She shook her head yes as she continued brushing her teeth. 

They both knew he desperately wanted to masturbate. There was no need to deny it, upset belly’s made him horny. 

When Iris entered the room, Barry was on the bed, his hand down his shorts, rubbing gently over his bulge. She got into the bed, rolled on her side and moved close to him. She pulled his t-shirt up over his stomach and started to rub lightly, which solicited deep moans. Barry was moving up and down his length over his underwear. 

“I want to see you cum for me Barr.”

He pulled his shorts and boxer briefs off, used his pre-cum as lube and started to truly masturbate. 

Barry’s face was bright red and he was breathing hard. 

“Are you close baby?”, Iris asked seductively now using both hands to massage his lower belly. 

“Yes!”, he said through gritted teeth as his hard cock started to pulse in his hand. 

“Oh baby!” “Look at all that beautiful cum.”, Iris said watching his cum explode all over his hand and belly, as she teased around his belly button. 

He was still hard as a rock. “Iris.”, he moaned. 

“I’m so wet.”, Iris said as she slid her hand into her panties. 

Barry turned on his side, looking at her seriously now. “How’s you’re stomach?”, he asked lightly rubbing over it. 

“Much much better.”, she said. She was rubbing herself now.   
Barry could tell by her expression that she was telling the truth about feeling better. It really was over indulgence today that did her in. She wasn’t coming down with a bug or virus. 

“Let me help with that.” “Lay on your back.”, Barry said. 

Once she did as requested, he pulled her underwear off and laid down so his face was in between her legs. He could see her juices leaking out of her. 

“Mmmm, you’re soaked.”, he said running a finger over her wetness.

“Barry...”, she moaned. 

As soon as Barry’s tongue met her clit, she cried out in ecstasy. 

“You like that baby?”, he asked

“Yes! Don’t stop!” she moaned loudly.

Barry licked and sucked. He used his tongue to enter her more than once. Iris’s moans were growing louder and louder by the second. As her orgasm took hold, her entire body convulsed in pleasure. 

Barry got up on his knees, staying between her legs, and fingered her through her orgasm. 

Once she was ready, he lined himself up and pushed in. He was so hard and so swollen it only took a few thrusts before his second orgasm ripped through him and he spilled inside of her. 

As his orgasm diminished he looked up at Iris. 

“How do you feel?”, he asked.

“Horny.”, she responded. He could hear the need in her voice. 

Barry started to move again, but this time it wasn’t urgent. They held each other close as he moved in and out. Iris moved her hand in between them and started to rub her clit when she felt him swell up inside of her.

“I’m really close.”, he moaned. 

“Mmmm.” “Me too!”, she moaned back. A few more thrusts and Barry’s seed was filling her up again. Iris took a deep breath, she put pressure on her clit and let her orgasm wash over her. 

Barry slowly pulled out and moved up to his side of the bed laying on his back next to Iris. 

“Wow!”

“Ah ha!”, Iris agreed. 

“As much as I hated being so sick, I like what it did to you.”

He blushed. “I’m sorry I’m so weird.”, Barry said.

“Not weird Barry. You’re just kinky, and I don’t mind at all.”  
“Not sure if I’ll want to even play stuffed for a while though.”, Iris said placing her hand on her belly. 

Barry’s placed his hand on top of hers. 

“Can’t blame you for that.”, he said.

“How much did you actually drink at Joe’s”

“A few.”

“A few?”

“I lost track after Cecile brought my my fifth martini.”

“So, my wife is a party animal?”

“Enjoy this Barry Allen, because it won’t happen again.”, she said moving her hand to her forehead. 

“Two aspirins and a glass of water?”, Barry asked.

“Yes, please.” “I’m definitely no party animal.”

They both laughed as Barry left the room to get her what she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!! Happy Holidays!!


End file.
